


You’re Perfect For Me

by DopamineX



Series: ABANDONED/ON HIATUS [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Minhyuk isn’t one to have all that many regrets in life.He is a happy-go-lucky kind of person and he believes in the words “spur-of-the-moment” and “spontaneity”.But he does have one regret. It would probably sound stupid to most people, maybe, but it is a pretty big one and currently his sole regret in life: Introducing his cousin Lee Hoseok to his best friend Chae Hyungwon.But honestly? He really couldn’t have not introduced them to each other. He has been doomed from the very moment Hyungwon laid eyes on Hoseok.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ABANDONED/ON HIATUS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693168
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	You’re Perfect For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Showhyuk4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/gifts).



> It’s been A WHILE since I wrote for a ship which isn’t Showhyung! And I LOVE Minhyuk and his ships! And Hyungwon is my ult bias (along with Shownu)  
> So here’s a Hyunghyuk! It was supposed to be a oneshot but idk lol, I decided to make it chaptered 
> 
> I’m writing this for a friend, for a fic exchange which I hope we can complete 😅  
> I hope you like it, K! 💕

Minhyuk isn’t one to have all that many regrets in life. 

He is a happy-go-lucky kind of person and he believes in the words “spur-of-the-moment” and “spontaneity”. 

Solely because that’s how his life has been so far, dictated by those words. So Minhyuk is the kind of guy who _does_ things first and _then_ thinks about the consequences. 

Well, he is like that with most things anyway.

But he does have _one_ regret. It would probably sound stupid to most people, maybe, but it is a pretty big one and currently his sole regret: Introducing his cousin Lee Hoseok to his best friend Chae Hyungwon.

The thing is, if Hyungwon were to be _just_ his best friend, Minhyuk would have had no _major_ regrets in life!

He’d only have regrets like not waking up early for class or not hitting the gym more often. Or not having that extra slice of pizza, or skipping breakfast before class. Only things like that!

But no.. Hyungwon is _so much more._

Chae Hyungwon is Lee Minhyuk’s crush since the age crushes started, at the time puberty struck him! 

He was literally fourteen, for god’s sakes, when he fell for his best-friend-slash-neighbour-since-diaperhood! Just fourteen! 

Bloody he didn’t even realize he is _in love_ with the guy for two whole years because isn’t he, _a guy_ , supposed to fall for, the _opposite_ gender, girls..? How could he _possibly_ fancy a guy before he ever even _crushed_ on a girl? 

Like isn’t that how the world works? Guys fall for girls and girls fall for guys.. right? 

Yes, people ship guys with guys in their country but that is solely exclusive to the K-Pop industry! In real life, as hypocritical as it sounds, guys and guys are _not_ paired together, are _not_ a “thing”.. as sad as that is for him once he realizes he is actually crushing on his best friend, and hence all that added clinginess and touchy-feelyness he developed at age fourteen towards his guy friends.

But mainly towards his best friend.

He is what you call gay, he found out at age sixteen, when he didn’t have a single _girlfriend_ , didn’t even _crush_ on a girl, unlike many guys his age. Including his best friend who was on his third one then. Third girlfriend, that is.

And that’s when he realized he was crushing on Hyungwon, because he _did not like her at all_. Or the first two. Nuh uh.. 

Because, see, remember his added clinginess? Yeah, now add to the equation Hyungwon spending lesser time with him because of some _girl._

Oh no, he is way more important in Hyungwon’s life than some _girl_ right? He is his _best friend!_ He has a claim on Hyungwon _first!_

And that equals to envy, jealousy; what _he_ called “being short-tempered”, when it came to himself anyway. (He wasn’t stupid, he knew what being short-tempered was. He was just in denial, let him live.) 

Because all he felt was this rage inside him whenever he saw Hyungwon kiss his girls. 

And he had to see that _a lot_ because Hyungwon is literally his next door neighbour! They bloody _just_ have a rickety fence separating their houses! Fence that the two of them legit jump over to reach the other’s house. Oh and they have a tall, lone tree in between, from the point where the fence starts. They both learned how to climb that tree so that they could have direct access to the other’s room, their rooms being exactly opposite each other. It’s very “It’s A Boy Girl Thing” really. (It’s a cool movie, one that Hyungwon especially likes because it has soul swapping.)

And yes, girls, plural. It didn’t stop at three. Girls came and went, Hyungwon’s relationships temporary, transient. 

But his relationship with Minhyuk is permanent. _Lee Minhyuk_ is permanent. He is the _one constant_ in Hyungwon’s life and that is the only thing that pacifies him whenever he has his jealous moments.

Now let’s come to the regret part.

They were back at Gwangju from their college in Seoul for their winter vacation of ten days. 

Minhyuk’s cousin Lee Hoseok, just eight months older than him, had _just_ moved back to Gwangju after having lived in Japan for the past seven years, and before that in Seoul, where he had joined university, just like Minhyuk and Hyungwon. The _very same_ university. Yippee! (Note the sarcasm, thanks.)

So while his peeps were setting up the house, the one bang opposite to Minhyuk’s, meaning to Hyungwon’s too, Hoseok and his parents had to crash at Minhyuk’s place.

And that’s how and why he ended up introducing Hoseok to Hyungwon, Hyungwon who had newly accepted that he was, in fact, bisexual and preferred guys over girls, and hence his super short and super temporary relationships in middle school and high school.

The revelation had Minhyuk _thrilled!_

Before Hoseok had to ruin it all for him… 

(Don’t get him wrong. He actually does love his cousin. But that fact still remained that he ruined life for Minhyuk, even if he is being _slightly_ dramatic.)

Because Hoseok is that handsome hunk who is majoring in Economics, who is just super nice and super sweet by nature, who has a great body and a cute face that could look sexy at will, that _everyone_ and their mothers crushed on and gushed over.

And it was no different with Hyungwon. 

Hoseok, being the angel son that he was, was shoveling the huge mounds of snow lying on the driveway to Minhyuk’s. 

Well, Minhyuk was with him too, shoveling here and there, but Minhyuk isn’t the type to do physical work that actually required effort. (Unless it is gyming and he is on a mission to impress Hyungwon.) Yes, he generally does it every winter but at that time he had Hoseok, who is just stronger and faster and more willing than him anyway. 

Hyungwon waved at him over the fence before making quick work of climbing over it and jogging towards him. 

Minhyuk didn’t know _why_ that fence was even _there_ at this point. It was old and rickety and chipped here and there, not to mention rotting and in need of a good coating of paint.

He kept in a sigh as he saw Hyungwon walk up to him, dressed cutely in a dark gray padded jacket, black thermal pants and an uber cute black beanie covering his newly dyed blond hair, which was sticking out from underneath the beanie adorably. 

Or maybe Minhyuk was whipped as fuck and found everything Hyungwon wore and did super cute. Whatever. 

If someone thought Hyungwon was _anything_ short of gorgeous, that someone was plain and simple _blind._ There, he said it. 

“Hi, Minhyuk!” Hyungwon shivered as he flashed him a watery grin, his eyes watering a little from the bite of the cold winter morning air, before Minhyuk engulfed him in a hug, breathing in his scent. 

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s slim frame and Minhyuk let out a sigh. 

Damn, hugging Hyungwon was definitely his most favourite thing in the whole wide world. He bet the only thing that could top that was probably kissing Hyungwon on his soft, plush, pillowy lips while cuddling with him in bed. _Yeah, better not go there._

And just then Hoseok walked out from the backyard. “Minhyuk, I finished the backyard to an extent. Do the rest, yeah? It’s honestly _a lot_.”

Minhyuk let out a shaky breath as Hyungwon detached from him, making him feel cold again, and turned around to look at the new comer. His cousin. 

“Who’s _that_?” Hyungwon said, sounding awed. 

“My cousin Hoseok…” Minhyuk trailed off as Hoseok himself came forward.

“Oh hey, you are?”

“He’s Hyungwon.”

“Oh! Minhyuk’s best friend and neighbour.” Hoseok extended a gloved hand for Hyungwon to shake, “I’m Hoseok, your new neighbour and Minhyuk’s cousin. Nice to finally meet you.”

Minhyuk came to his best friend’s side only to see Hyungwon stare at Hoseok completely mesmerised, totally not noticing his outstretched hand. Hoseok awkwardly cleared his throat and that had Hyungwon snap out of it, turning his cheeks a bright tomato red as he shook Hoseok’s outstretched hand. “Yes, hi! Nice to meet you too!” 

_That_ starstruck mesmerised look Hyungwon gave Hoseok progressed to become Hyungwon having a _humongous_ _crush_ on Hoseok.

And it took less than a year from that day for Minhyuk to feel completely utterly hopeless. 

His crush on his best friend seems like a lost cause.

Hence the regret.

Much to Minhyuk’s dismay, Hyungwon and Hoseok are _very_ similar. They have _way_ too many things in common, almost the same taste in most things, from music to food. 

And it irks Minhyuk to no end.

Because he, on the other hand, is almost the total opposite of Hyungwon, so Hoseok as well. 

But now that Minhyuk thinks about it, he really couldn’t have done anything to stop those two from meeting. If he didn’t introduce them to each other, Hoseok would’ve done the honours himself.

He has been doomed from the very start.

  
  
  


Hyungwon stares at Hoseok across the library. Hoseok is sitting at a table in a secluded corner, three tables away from the one Minhyuk and Hyungwon occupy along with their friend Kihyun, and is nodding along to whatever his project mate is saying. He then shows him his own notebook which his project mate starts to intently read. 

Out of nowhere something hits Hyungwon on the forehead and pain spreads from the area. He turns his head, unfortunately letting go of his view of Hoseok, to glare at the person who threw whatever it was at him. 

Minhyuk. His best friend.

“What?!” Hyungwon grits out, lightly rubbing at the right side of his forehead. Minhyuk scowls back.

“Wonnie, if you focus on _our_ project instead of focusing on my cousin, we’d _finally_ be getting somewhere!” 

Hyungwon blushes as he looks away, muttering, “I wasn’t looking at Hoseok. What are you talking about?”

“Well, you weren’t looking at Changkyun, that’s for sure.” Kihyun shrugs and when Minhyuk and Hyungwon shoot him a questioning glance, he defensively huffs. “What? He’s cute! So I found out his name!” Then he mutters something under his breath and goes back to copying whatever it is he was copying from a huge reference book lying on his side of the table. 

“Hyungwon, why can’t you just accept you’re in love with Hoseok?” Minhyuk sighs, looking exasperated.

“I don’t like him!” Hyungwon hisses back. “Plus he’s your brother. I would never.” He goes back to reading from his own reference book. 

Minhyuk snorts. “Wonnie, if you like him, you like him. So what if he is my brother? He’s your friend just like I am.” Hyungwon looks up, his eyes widened and Minhyuk just shrugs.

“Okay…?”

“Just admit you have a huge crush on him. It’s so pathetically obvious at this point. Your incessant staring - that’s creepy, you know!” Kihyun points an accusatory finger at Hyungwon, who looks indignant, but Kihyun just continues, “And how you fumble in front of him, stammering like an elementary schooler. Hell, you were smoother with _girls_ in school than you’re with _him!_ And not to mention you going out of your way to do things for-“

“ _The point is_ ,” Minhyuk interrupts, “we _know_ you like him and we’re cool with it, buddy. You can admit it now.”

Hyungwon visibly deflates and eyes the book lying in front of him sullenly. “What’s the point of admitting it? It’s not like he’d magically fall in love with me… He doesn’t like me that way..”

Kihyun squeezes his shoulder trying to comfort him. “Yeah, I get you, man. Like Changkyun isn’t going to magically fall for me either.”

“You need to _talk_ to him first for him to notice you, let alone ask you out, you stupid hamster!” Minhyuk snickers and Kihyun gives him a death glare which shuts him up, but his eyes are still shining with amusement.

Silence follows and they all go back to doing their work. Hyungwon sneaks a few glances at the greek god sitting three tables away. Damn, he is one _fine_ man. He can _literally_ see all that muscle through his shirt… what a view, truly..

“You know,” Minhyuk’s voice startles Hyungwon out of his staring and he jumps a little in his seat, turning his head towards Minhyuk with an eyebrow raised. 

His best friend has an unreadable expression on his face, making Hyungwon furrow his eyebrows.

“I could _help you_ get Hoseok. Like, I’m his brother, I know him pretty well. _I_ could help you impress him, make him notice you that way.. maybe have him,” Minhyuk pauses, and then sighs before saying, “ _fall_ for you.”

Hyungwon’s eyeballs would probably fall out from how wide his eyes have gone.

Kihyun kicks his shin under the table. “This is the part where you thank him and tell him that he’s the bestest best friend in this world!”

Hyungwon snaps out of it and stands up to walk to the other side of the table. He sits down in the empty chair next to Minhyuk’s and grabs his hands. “You’d really do this for me? But he’s your _brother..”_

Minhyuk shrugs as he says, “He is my _cousin_ _brother_ , not some female sibling that you’re going behind. And of course, I’m your _best friend_ , remember? I’d do anything to make you happy.” 

Hyungwon feels pretty emotional then, so he envelopes Minhyuk in a hug, an awkward one thanks to the chair’s handle digging into his gut. 

“Thank you. I love you, my man,” he whispers into his friend’s ear.

“I love you, too,” Minhyuk says back, squeezing Hyungwon a little.

And maybe Hyungwon is imagining it, but he feels like Minhyuk sounds weird, not like his usual self.

But he shrugs it off. Why would _Minhyuk_ sound weird when _he_ is the one who offered to help him? Exactly his point!

Hyungwon is _finally_ going to get his Hoseok for himself!

  
  
  


“Minhyuk, I don’t get it… We share all the same interests in pretty much everything.. why does he _still_ not like me that way?!” Hyungwon whines as he falls back onto the pillows on his bed.

Minhyuk sighs and shuts his laptop, having done his bit of an assignment for that night.

“See, Wonnie. It isn’t always about common interests. _Friends_ have common interests. And you and Hoseok _are_ friends. Pretty good friends off late, I see.” He smirks at the younger, who blushes as he sits up and nods happily.

“Then, what do I do?”

“You _flirt,_ you idiot!” 

“Uh..” Hyungwon looks uncertain and then cocks an eyebrow up. 

Minhyuk sighs as gets up from his desk and plops down on Hyungwon’s bed.

“Do I really need to teach _you_ how to _flirt?! Somehow_ you had so many girlfriends without flirting. Really?” He gives Hyungwon an unimpressed look. The younger just shrugs and then says, “They were _girls_. I have never flirted with a guy before.”

“Honestly, it’s not that different. Let me demonstrate.” Minhyuk shifts closer to Hyungwon on the bed and locks eyes with him, intertwining their fingers. 

He says in his most sincere voice, his heart racing, “Hyungwon-ah, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. You’re so handsome.”

Hyungwon just stares at him for a while and Minhyuk’s heart is pounding hard in his chest. So hard that he’s scared that Hyungwon would somehow end up listening to it and its frantic beating.

Minhyuk is the one who breaks eye contact. He clears his throat and watches Hyungwon snap out of his daze, his eyes becoming clear and alert again. 

Minhyuk looks down at their joined hands. It feels amazing to hold hands with his best friend. He is probably too whipped to be objective about this but he is _sure_ that their hands are made for each other to hold. Their hands just fit so _perfectly!_

“Maybe that was too direct…”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon answers quickly. _Maybe way too quickly?_ But the younger doesn’t take his hand back.

“Okay, uh. You have to compliment about some quality that you like. Like this,” He looks up and into Hyungwon’s deep hazel eyes again, his heart getting ready to start its marathon once more.

“Hyungwon, I love talking to you. You’re such a good listener and you really understand me.” 

Hyungwon giggles and looks away. Minhyuk tightens his hold on his best friend’s hand. 

“Yah, don’t laugh!” He whines, even when he really wants to pull out more of those adorable giggles.

Hyungwon’s eyes shine with amusement, “It’s just that you sound so sincere. Who has a theatre minor again? Me or you?” He lets out another cute giggle and it warms Minhyuk’s heart.

He doesn’t need to act. He actually meant what he said. _Everything_ he said in the name of flirting so far.

“I’m serious. You’re my best friend after all.” 

Hyungwon smirks, “Aren’t you being cute today!”

Is Hyungwon _flirting_ with _him?!_

 _“Anyway,_ moving on-“

“Okay, but you think he’ll see me in a different light if I tell him he is a good listener..? Don’t friends say that?”

“Well, if you praise him over and over, he’ll get the message, Wonwon.” 

“Okay, but if you take it up a notch, what will you say?” Hyungwon looks at him curiously and his heart starts jogging on the spot, pumping it’s thighs. If hearts have thighs, that is.

“Well…” Minhyuk’s eyes momentarily flicker to their _still_ -joined hands and meets his friend’s eyes immediately. Hyungwon doesn’t seem to notice their still-intertwined fingers.

“Hyungwon, nice shirt. Everything you wear suits you so well!” He grins at his best friend who giggles again. He did tell the truth though, even if the younger thinks it’s just a “demonstration”.

“Okay, cute. You’re right. It really _is_ like how you flirt with girls. I guess. It looks easy when you do it.. while I’m not really one for words…” He trails off, eyes going to their joined hands. He slowly removes his own from Minhyuk’s.

The older _tries_ not to let his heart sink like it usually does, when Hyungwon breaks skin-on-skin contact, but fails. As usual.

“Can I practise with you? Before I test it out on him? I don’t want to fumble in front of him…” His eyes light up and Minhyuk feels strange emotions bubbling in his chest. It’s a mixture of excitement and jealousy and he doesn’t know what he is actually feeling.

“Sure! I’ll be your guinea pig!” 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes at that but then grabs his hand to squeeze it.

“Thanks, Minmin. You’re the best. I love you, buddy.”

“I love you, too!” It slips out before he can stop himself and it’s like his limbs aren’t under his control anymore, because without his knowledge he ends up wrapping Hyungwon in a hug, sighing against his shoulder. 

But he tries not to freak out. _Best friends hug!_ Especially gay best friends, though Hyungwon is bisexual. 

But it doesn’t matter because Hyungwon hugs him back.

And then stiffens. 

Minhyuk is about to pull back but Hyungwon hugs him tighter.

“Minhyuk, did you.. bulk up a little?!” He exclaims loudly, nearly rapturing the older’s eardrum. This time Minhyuk shoves him away.

“Dude.. how loud are you…”

“Like I wouldn’t say bulk up as such,” Hyungwon continues, ignoring Minhyuk’s slightly annoyed expression, “but like.. you feel solid…? Not like Hoseok or his friend Hyunwoo but like.. I don’t know…” He looks thoughtful for a second before, “You workout and you didn’t _tell_ me?!” The younger exclaims louder than before and Minhyuk cocks an eyebrow up, his cheeks slightly colouring red.

“Yes..?” Because he wants to impress Hyungwon if and when he has to strip down to his underwear in front of him! “I thought you _knew._ I even tried to wake you up early a few times to head to the gym with me, ‘tried’ being the keyword here. But you just grunted and slept again.”

“Listen, I don’t wake up that early no matter what.” Minhyuk cocks an eyebrow again. “Okay, fine. Only if I _have_ to, I get up. Or else nah. Gym is _not_ one of the things I’ll get up early for…”

“Wonnie, you better hit the gym if you wanna impress Hoseok… He is a muscle freak.. and the last boyfriend he had was Hyunwoo, his best friend since I-don’t-know-how-long.” _‘Not that I want you to impress him even a little, but I have an ulterior motive of catching you shirtless. And if you_ do _have some toned muscles, then win-win really!’_

“I hate it when you make valid points!” Hyungwon groans and flops back onto the pillows. Then he pouts as he sits up again, “You’ll come with me, though! I won’t go to the gym _alone_ . _And_ you’ll help me practise flirting! You promised to be my guinea pig so you better go through with it!” He waves a threatening finger at him and Minhyuk chuckles.

“Yeah, turtle. Your wish is my command.” 

_‘You have no idea just how much I mean it when I say that..’_

  
  



End file.
